Mucho trabajo
by Deckso
Summary: Un vistazo corto a la vida ajetreada de los castaños nos mostrara lo unidos y solidarios que pueden ser el uno con el otro.


**Los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, por lo tanto no son míos, siendo ésta historia mera ficción.**

* * *

Mucho trabajo

 _Vamooos preez* es muy temprano para empezar con trabajo, además necesita descansar y yo necesito entrenar para mi próxima batalla de gimnasio-Aquel joven castaño de ojos azules como el mar había tratado de convencer a su "jefa" por invesables horas sobre dejar el trabajo he ir a relajarse, no es que él estuviera trabajando o algo asi, al contrario, se mantenía sentado en una cama mientras la chica tecleaba y tecleaba en su computadora datos sobre entrevistas, comerciales, etc.-_

 _Black, ya te dije que no tiene porqué preocuparte por mi y que vayas a entrenar tranquilamente-Contestó con mesura la "jefa" sin despegar sus ojos de la pequeña pantalla-_

 _Pero, preez, no me quedaré tranquilo por tu culpa, se que tienes que trabajar, pero siempre te quedas hasta tarde y a veces no duermes por hacer eso. Anda, solo pido que te relajes un momento, deja eso y recuéstate, ve a pasear o haz lo que quieras, pero trabajar no es una opción.-Sigilosamente se fue acercando a ella hasta llevar sus manos a los hombros ajenos, ejerciendo un poco de presión verificando el estrés que tenía la dama, pues sus hombros se mantenían duros y rígidos -_

 _BLACK, no hagas eso, duele.-Se quejo moviéndose un poco desesperada por el repentino "masaje"-_

 _Te duele porqué estás estresada, Preez-Reafirmó en joven. Sin duda aquello le había dado en el clavo, ella era amante de la información, por lo que cada vez que veía algún artículo sobre belleza, entretenimiento, pokemon's o cualquier artículo relacionado con el ser humano captaba su atención, algo que Balck tomó en su contra pues recordó que hace unos dias en el aeropuerto internacional le había platicado sobre un articulo del estrés y el como identificarlo, siendo el "masaje" una señal clara de estrés.-_

 _Tú ganas, pero no saldré, me quedaré aquí recostada ¿Si?-Su objetivo fue cumplido por lo que asintió pensarlo-_

 _Perfecto, mientras iré a entrenar, Preez, hasta luego.-Su agarré se deshizo caminando apresurado hacia su anterior posición, capturando con su mano diestra la mochila propia para enseguida procedir a salir corriendo del cuarto-_

Ya había pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde la ida de Black a entrenar, el sol se había ocultado y la luna salió a iluminar cada rincón.

 _Preez, preez ¿Que dice si vamos a..-Basta fue la impresión del castaño al encontrar a su jefa sentada frente a la mesa como la había dejado, pero ahora se encontraba recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa, se había dormido por tanto trabajar-Preez... Y yo soy el testarudo-Se acercó a ésta mientras poco a poco se quitaba su chaqueta azul, colocándosela a su superior como una manta-Dulces sueños, preez-Acabo acariciando suavemente su cabeza cambiando su rumbo directo al baño, debía tomarse una larga y deliciosa ducha-_

 _ **"Supongo que Preez es una maniaca de trabajo"**_

 _Sus sentidos estaban focalizados en el andar de las gotas de agua bajar por su cuerpo, que el pequeño crujido de la cerradura fue imperceptible para el joven entrenador_

 _Black, sabes que debes esperarme para tomar el baño juntos -Pronunció la chica entrando al baño con tan solo una toalla.-_

 _Preez.. . . Preez. . . Preez—Comenzó a musitar nervioso con forme la mencionada iba avanzando paso por paso hasta lograr posicionarse frente a él, sin ninguna ropa de por medio—_

 _BLACK, ya despierta perezoso, debes bañarte, apestas a sudor-Mencionó la molesta white moviendo al joven de un lado a otro de la cama -_

 _Y si nos bañamos juntos.—Dijo sin pensar el joven inundado aún de los recuerdos del sueño.—_

 _. . PERVERTIDO-Sin aviso alguno la diestra de la superior se había encontrado con la mejilla del castaño-_

 _¿Ah? ¿Preez?¿Porque hizo eso?—El joven entrenador ya en sus cinco sentidos colocó una de sus manos en donde el golpe había atinado, cuestionando a su superior ante la brusca atención-_

 _Todavía preguntas. . . Pervertido. Por cierto. . . Gracias por lo de la chaqueta-El cambio brusco de personalidad no había afectado en loas mínimo al castaño, éste solía ser demasiado distraído en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, por ello nunca se logró percatar del leve tono rojizo que pintaba los pómulos de su acompañante de viaje-_

 _De nada, pero, no deberías de hacer tanto trabajo, Preez._

 _Ese es mi trabajo, Black, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo-Musitó mostrando al castaño un poco de su lengua, dándose inmediatamente media vuelta para volver a su lugar de origen, la silla frente al escritor.-_

 _Bueno, bueno. Ya ve y dúchate Black -Ordenó nuevamente la superior recibido un "voy, voy" perezoso por parte del castaño.-Mh. . Será mañana-Susurro para si misma mientras tomaba en calendario de la habitación, marcando el 14 de febrero (mañana) con rojo escribiendo"Día libre con Black"-_

* * *

Hace mucho que no vengo por acá, espero y les haya gustado. Seguiré escribiendo cuando la pasión regrese.  
Me gusta escribir, pero normalmente no hay inspiración.  
En fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
